


【鸣佐】青鸟和青春互相追逐（片段短打）

by Think_And_Write



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Summary: 一点他们两个内心对彼此的爱意。得意忘言，心知肚明，早已不必言说。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	【鸣佐】青鸟和青春互相追逐（片段短打）

佐助总回想起十七岁时的那个长夜，他和漩涡鸣人并肩躺在终结谷的断壁残垣上等旭日升起。四周极静，过度失血叫他手脚冰冷、意识模糊，却依旧掩不住断臂和胸腔里蔓延上来的疼痛。宇智波的末裔是早该习惯了痛楚的，他自幼背井离乡于死境寻生，在对七岁时灭族之夜的一遍遍体味中活下来，眼眶里的写轮眼和颈上的咒印无一处不痛。但此刻他依旧痛得要死，这生理的极痛却轻软的像一个拥抱，他听到自己断掉的肋骨下那颗将死的心脏一点点活过来的声音。

鸣人不稳的呼吸在他身侧一米，和十三岁少年时一样颤颤巍巍。但这次少了大雨遮掩，宇智波佐助仅剩的眼泪都要被那赤裸的灼烫蒸干。鸣人和他每一次经受的疼痛相同又不同；他以对手的身份挥动拳头，却又把自己恸哭的灵魂剖出。他却不知那也是佐助长久以来苦心遮掩的，他自己太脏，只把这碎片寄存在鸣人干净的蓝眼睛里，如今它终于被淋漓地暴露在南河川的流水之上，叫它的主人在深渊尽头体会希望。

于是也不必说旁的话了。

彼时他将狼狈的哭脸转过去，却不知身侧的救世主先生也在偷偷看他，使劲地看，像什么仪式般要一口气补齐一直以来少了的份，又好像从未变过，只那么像沐浴星光一样日复一日地瞅着罢了。他用整个青春追逐的鸟儿终于在他身畔歇脚，和解之印像小孩子拉钩一样永远不变。佐助哪里知道鸣人多爱他的背影，在白的冰遁幻境中，在河边，在他一日三秋因而轮回了千万载的念念的梦里。那远比什么宇智波的血脉传承与木叶的忍者之道珍贵，鸣人在里面读到千言万语也读到无边无际的沉默，像静水流深的海，映照出他眼底晴空蔚蓝。


End file.
